


Lamb's Lure

by Luntaire



Category: murder - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luntaire/pseuds/Luntaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman figures out what her passion really is after one fateful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Sheep to Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First draft, rushed

         The door to the apartment slowly crept open, the room was pitch black. The lone figure waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, as she waited she observed her surroundings. To her understanding, she was standing in the living room of the complex. There was a mahogany coffee table surrounded by a black velvet couch. To her left was a clean black piano, with a number of awards proudly propped along the top.  Her target was currently taking a shower just down the hall to the left and had left their front door unlocked, things were going quite well for her indeed.

  
"Must be my lucky day" muttered the figure to herself, who was trying with all her willpower not to burst from sheer anticipation of what she was about to do.

Minutes passed and the sound of water ceased, her target was just about done. This was her signal to get ready, so she tightened her grip on a model of the Thinker that she had prepared just for today.

" _Not the best weapon but it'll have to work"_ she thought.

Her target stepped out and into the living room of the apartment completely oblivious to the threat looming right behind him. It was at this moment that the woman decided to strike, with a practiced swing of the model right at the target's head. A clean hit, her target was out cold.

"Now for the dirty work..."

For the next few minutes the man was bashed in the head relentlessly until he no longer existed on this realm. The slender figure slowly stepped up from the body, her hands now dripping with fresh blood as a sudden wave of realization hit. She had just killed a man, in cold blood no less. The trespasser was ill prepared for the thoughts that raced through her mind and as a result she stood in that spot in a daze for what seemed like hours until finally snapping back to dispose of the body. As this was her first "job" she had pulled out all the stops, she had prepared a large trash bag for the body. She swiftly packed the now cold body into the bag.

"Right where he belongs " smirked the dark figure

Now there was another problem: the blood  
The dark silhouette attempted to clean up the blood pool as well as possible but it proved to be rather uncooperative.

  
"Shit...why couldn't blood come off any easier? Or better yet, something that could do it."spat the young intruder out of frustration.

"Fuck it, if I stay any longer I'll be in the same state as him or worse."

And with that last remark she headed for the door, and as she stepped out her features were now clearly visible. The young criminal was around 5'8" with ebony hair that reached to her shoulders. Her jet-black eyes were forced into a squint after spending such a long time in the darkness of the apartment building. She hurried back to her own abode as she heard an all too familiar voice clip echo in her head: First Blood.


	2. Broken Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happening

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Oh shut up" and with that I slammed my palm on the alarm clock.

"I was already awake to begin with."

The truth was I was unable to sleep ever since what happened last night, vivid images of my first kill constantly plagued my mind. I was consumed by that feeling of malice, oh yes, I could no longer forget that enlightening feeling within me. Oh what pleasure it was indeed to feel each swing after swing plunge deeper into the man's head, that gleeful image of blood trickling and oozing from his new orifice. Those emotions will never leave my being, I needed more, but as much as i would like to continue I still had a normal job in "society". My name is Mary Randall and I work full time at Hillston Tech Inc. as tech support. God did I hate that job, call after call, being forced to respond with cheer and joy, I hated every moment, but I have to make a living so I endure even the most retarded of questions. And so off I go, I said hi to all my coworkers as usual, clocked in, and sat at my cubicle waiting for the calls to start rolling in. However, today was to be different it seemed, one of my colleagues (I think his name was Steve, or maybe it was Joe?) popped his head in and told me that Tom Hillston,the head of this entire hellhole, wanted to see me in his office immediately. This came as quite a surprise as I didn't even think my boss knew I existed. As I didn't want to wast anymore time I made straight to his office. I made it to floor 30 in a timely matter and stopped before his door.

"Okay Mary, there's nothing to worry about, he probably just wants some report or something."

oh...did I mention I talk to myself? A lot? Well now you know.

"Probably but here goes nothing." and fearing the worst I opening my boss' door and stepped him. My Lord was it stellar, his room had all the latest tech, some too amazing to even put into writing, then again words could not explain the cash this guy must have dropped to get all this crap. My Boss Tom was around 6' with wavy blonde hair that he always kept swept to his right, he wore a pair dark rimmed glasses along with a navy blue tuxedo. There was a hint of a beard beginning to form on this chin.

"So You called me boss?" I asked hesitantly.

"Why yes Mary, I did, I called you here today to show you something you might find interesting."

"What is it Sir?"

"Please come sit down, I won't bite, promise." 

"Real reassuring...But I suppose I don't have a choice" with that I pulled up a chair and sat at in front of his desk.

"Now, Ms. Randall if you would turn you attention to that screen over there" He pointed behind me towards the Eno board, and what i saw was unfathomable, on that screen was none other than myself...in the middle of beating a man to death.

"I'm sure you know what this means right?"

"This must be some kind of mistake, that certainly looks like me but there is no way that I would do such a thing!"

"Oh come on now Ms. Randall do you honestly think that sorry excuse for an explanation will work? After all you have no alibi last night and no one could contact you."

"I...don't understand...How..."

"It's actually quite simple Ms. Randall, you left fingerprints all over the door handle."

_Fuck. How was this possible?! There was no way they could have found him so fast! No one was there when I left!_

"Now Ms. Randall I'll make this very clear, you have two options, either I could turn you in right now or you could do my a little favor and in return I'll erase all evidence that this ever occurred."

_What was this fucker talking about?_ "What kind of favor sir?" 

"here take a look at this picture"

I examined the photograph, A man in what possibly was his late thirties stared back at me.

"I would like you to remove this particular individual from the picture."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ms. Randall, I want you to murder this man."

Millions of thoughts were now racing through my head, I couldn't believe this, here I thought i was a goner when suddenly i'm offered an opportunity to get out of this clean? I really must be lucky...

"So what do ya say?"

On one hand I felt overjoyed at this proposition, my thirst could be satiated and I could get away completely clean but doubt was beginning to settle its way in.

"I dunno...this is pretty extreme."

"Oh please, I saw how you murdered that man, that look on your face, you  _enjoyed_ it, you enjoyed beating a man to death without remorse or grief, that grin says it all. This is what you really want in life is it not Ms. Randall?"

Was it really that obvious? I guess it was but one thing in my mind was now clear, He was right, I did want this, I wanted this  _badly_ so much that it hurt.

"So if I were to do this little favor for you I would be able to get of the hook for this and the last murder?"

"That is correct."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only me, Mary."

"Fine I'll do it."

"That's what I like to hear Mary, I will e-mail you all the information you need for the job later this evening, I hope you will be able to execute this in a timely matter."

"Of course sir." I said as I made for the door to his office.

"Oh and one more thing Mary, make sure you don't leave any evidence, I may be powerful but don't rely on me to clean up after your act"

"Don't worry I'll make sure that doesn't happen again, and sir I have a request."

"Yes?"

"While I'm working in this department you can call me  _Lamb_." and with that I stepped out of his office.

The hunt had begun and as its acolyte was me: Lamb.

 


	3. New Ally, New Corpse

I received the e-mail at around 7:00 am Saturday. I suppose this way I had more than enough time to prepare for the job. But of course I was yet again restricted from slumbering, my brain just simply refused to calm down, scenarios raced through my head faster than I could process.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to crash or something..."

I got up from my computer after having been there for the past 7 hours and headed for the shower. Just being near a shower reminded me of that night, that night where I first experienced this passion I desired. My showers don't last long, 15 minutes tops, I couldn't stand it any longer to be frank. I find it insane how some people can just stand in there for 30 minutes, like what the hell, don't you have something better to do? After around 10 minutes I stepped out of my restroom and sat back at my desk, I wanted to review everything one more time before I went to make preparations. 

 

7:01 am

From: X

To: Mary Randall sheepandlamb@gmail.com

 

Listed below is everything you need to know about your individual. Enjoy =)

 

Charles Grove 

Age: 38

Occupation: Head CEO of Yoll Tech Co.

Status: Single

Adress: 6315 Freedman Ave. Koran City 87690 WA

Routine: Weekends 

Usually sits in his office from 7 am to 5pm

5pm to 9pm Outside business, maid service arrives.

9 onwards asleep, office, or living room usually takes plays a round of chess with himself around 5-7 rounds every Saturday.

Side notes: stores a handgun in a safe within his office, rarely armed. 

P.S. I left a package for your lamb in your mailbox ;)

p.s.s His maid's name is Cheryll.

 

"I don't remember being on casual terms with him but whatever works," I got up again reluctantly and went to my mailbox outside of my door to retrieve said package. Within it contained a 10mm Glock-20.

"A little overkill don'tcha think?" 

I set my newly acquired corpse maker with the rest of my supplies, a couple of heavy duty trash bags, lock picks, maid outfit(Don't ask why I have one already), and my trusty "Thinker". Now all I had to do now was wait until the time was right and form a clear and concise plan regarding my entry.

* * *

 

9:18 PM

"Ah, we're finally here Mary, you ready?"

"Of course, what do you take me for an amateur?"

"Well...this is your second time and you did mess up last time."

"I don't have time for your sass Lamb."

" _We_ don't have time for it you mean?"

"Yeah, that's right so can we please get a move on?"

"Hey, the only one stopping you is you."

"...Shut up."

I made a mental node to keep a gag around for her, and worked on the lock on the door. To my delight I was able to pick it right open within seconds. I entered the complex dressed and ready for any sudden movement, and as I entered I knew that Charles was playing chess as usual in his room upstairs. He was quite loud even though he was playing with himself. But I must have been louder than intended as he yelled out a "Who's there?" mere moments after I entered. 

"Uhm, Cheryll left her sweater at your house sir and she asked me to pick it up for her."

"Is that so? Well take your time, I'm busy pondering what move my opponent could possible make. Say...how would you deal with a Stonewall attack?"

"Uh well I-"

"Nevermind just hurry along now and get what you need, I'm going to need to concentrate hard on this one"

_Too bad he won't be around to win his little "game"_ I felt a smile bloom on my face as my body felt that all important moment drawing near. I grabbed my "Corpse Maker" and headed for the room, from what I could gleam he was facing away from the door so this should be a clean shot. I made an extra effort to be as stealthy as possible but being in an airy made costume doesn't felt. As i drew closer and closer I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, it was almost too much to bear. I finally reached the room after what seemed like a millennia and peeked ever so slightly, and sure enough he was facing away and was thinking hard about this "Stonewall Attack". 

_You're mine now you son of a bitch_  

I aimed at his head and pulled the trigger.

_Bang_

The gun worked like a charm, one shot and he was done, his body fell forward and his once glistening scalp was now bloodier than ever. Just seeing that image of a once living human being now laying there lifeless and devoid of thought was something else. Blood everywhere. That deep, rich scarlet was mesmerizing, no other joy in life came even close to this. That alone was probably enough to get me off but I kept my composure and cleaned up like any maid would. I tossed him and this entire chess set into the bags and sealed them tight, I would not allow leaks, no sir i would not. With any luck no one will notice his sudden absence. As much as I would have loved my own personal corpse collection I knew that this one needed to be eliminated as well as possible. Thank god for incinerators they make this whole body disposal thing a breeze. I ended up incinerating him along with his chess pieces as I did not want to take any chances. Now there was no evidence and no witnesses. On my way home I decided to have a little chat with Lamb.

"Easier than I expected."

"You can say that again."

"Easier than I ex-"

"Don't actually repeat it!"

"I'm just following orders, just like in the house."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say."

"So what should we call our new friend?"  
"What is Corpse Maker not good enough for you?"

"It's fine but isn't it too obvious and kinda plain?"

"I guess, then how about Etipser?"

"Is that?"

"Yup, respite backwards."

"It does fit our actions."

"Then it's settled, welcome to the group Etipser, we look forward to working with you more often."

 

 


End file.
